


Unpacking All of That

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: After helping Raf move into his new apartment, he and Darcy end up at a bar where Rafael overhears her say they’re “just friends.” But do either of them really want to be just friends?
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Unpacking All of That

**“Unpacking All of That”**

Rafael couldn’t have moved into his apartment without Darcy’s help.

That was what he kept telling her, at least.

She didn’t quite believe him. She was just one of many friends who rallied behind Rafael to help him move. She thought his childhood friends deserved far more credit for carrying all those boxes to his 5th-floor walkup – and for calming Rafael’s grandmother, who threatened to burst into tears the entire time she helped Rafael unpack his kitchen.

But, even if Darcy didn’t carry the most boxes, Rafael knew he couldn’t have done it without her.

He wouldn’t even have this apartment if she hadn’t stood beside him while he emailed the listing agent.

And though neither of them ever addressed it, there was a quiet understanding that Darcy moved heaven and earth to be here today. She was technically assigned to work at Edenbrook that afternoon, and she cashed in at least a dozen favors to take the day off for Rafael. One of those favors included working the night shift, depriving her of any and all sleep, but she still showed up on Rafael’s doorstep with an excited smile and a cup of coffee. When everyone else called it a day and wished Rafael good luck, Darcy stayed.

He knew she was exhausted. He even commented on it a few times, begging her to go home and take a nap, but she always waved him off and drank a cup of coffee instead.

She deserved all the appreciation he could muster.

 _No, she deserves more,_ Rafael reasoned. 

When they ordered food, he ordered whatever she wanted. She objected, of course. It was _his_ first night in his new apartment, after all, but Rafael promised it was his first choice, too. In a way, it was. His top priority was to make her happy, and if lo mein and fortune cookies accomplished that goal, he was satisfied.

Later, when the majority of the boxes were unpacked and they were too exhausted to touch any more, he offered to make popcorn and watch a movie to relax.

Rafael really wanted Darcy to say yes.

Darcy had never regretted making other plans more in her life.

With obvious disappointment, she explained that she had already agreed to meet people for drinks at 9 pm. With equally obvious disappointment, Rafael said he understood. Darcy didn’t want to leave him, though.

That’s how Rafael and Darcy ended up crowded into a downtown bar’s booth at 11 pm.

It was nice, it really was, but… it wasn’t quite the same as just relaxing alone.

There were a few new faces in the group tonight, so Rafael and Darcy spent most of the night getting to know strangers instead of spending time with each other. Darcy was seated next to a surgical intern Bryce brought along, and Rafael often found himself looking at them.

Someone told Rafael that his name was Jack. He had only met Bryce a week prior, but a few tough surgeries bonded the pair so much that Jack was now invited to morning workouts. He was brilliant, self-assured, and outgoing. Jack spent the whole night talking to Darcy, but there was this _look_ he had that bothered Rafael, like he knew he would have the pleasure of talking to Darcy again and again.

It took less than thirty minutes for Rafael to decide that Jack was flirting with Darcy, and it took him even less time to decide that he despised Jack.

Darcy, however, didn’t seem to share Rafael’s sentiments.

She didn’t seem at all bothered to spend her night by Jack’s side. Once or twice, Rafael even thought she might be flirting back.

Finally, Rafael couldn’t handle it. He excused himself from the booth, saying he was going to the bar for another beer. He honestly didn’t care for another beer, nor did he want to wait by the bar. He just wanted to be as far away from _Jack_ as he could get.

Rafael knew it wasn’t fair to begrudge Darcy a handsome young suitor. Darcy was an amazing woman. Of course, someone wanted to spend time with her. Rafael knew better than anyone what it was like to want to be near her, no matter the cost.

This time last year, he was lovesick and began every day hoping just to see Darcy. They went on adventures all over Boston, even dancing and sharing a kiss in the moonlight.

But then…

Then, Rafael changed his mind and lost his opportunity.

Right when Darcy started to look at Rafael as someone she could love, Sora came back. Back then, Rafael thought that a shared past and community trumped tentative adoration and fireworks every time they touched. He reasoned that Darcy was just a crush and that Sora was his destiny.

It didn’t feel right, though, not even for a moment. He looked at Sora and caught himself wishing he was sitting next to Darcy instead. He stayed because he was determined to make it work, and he couldn’t fathom breaking Sora’s heart. That wasn’t fair to Sora, either. He knew that now.

When Sora rightfully ended their relationship, Rafael had to rebuild something with Darcy that had never even been official. Their relationship was a patchwork of nervous smiles, late-night kisses, and a handful of nights. Then, their relationship was nothing – just friends who felt too awkward to actually spend time with each other. Now, what was it?

More importantly, what did they want it to be?

Rafael’s head swam. Four beers and existential thoughts didn’t mix well after a day of physical labor. He just wanted to go home, but he also refused to leave until he saw Darcy and Jack part ways. He couldn’t risk Darcy falling in love with someone else right when Rafael had a chance again.

Once he had his fifth beer in hand, Rafael decided that he was just going to get in there and stop it himself. He would join the conversation as casually as he could. Then, even if Jack behaved like an asshole and continued to flirt with Darcy, Rafael could serve as a buffer. It was foolproof.

Before he could change his mind, Rafael set off in the direction of their booth. Instead of rounding the corner to return to his old position, he headed straight for Darcy.

He was close enough to overhear them now. Part of him thought it was wrong to listen, but the other part felt like he _had_ to know what they were talking about. What if they were making elopement plans right now?

“So, who is that guy you walked in with?” Jack asked Darcy, taking a nonchalant sip of his vodka tonic.

“Oh, that’s Raf!” Darcy answered, feeling almost like she had to yell over the music to make sure Jack heard her.

“Raf?” Jack repeated with a devilish smirk on his lips.

Darcy wasn’t sure how to read Jack. All night, she had oscillated between thinking he was just friendly and that he was desperately hoping to get her naked by the end of the night. Even his expression evaded understanding. His eyes were purposeful, like every word was an important piece to a magnificent puzzle, but the rest of his body exuded detachment and casual engagement.

She wondered if she was just trying too hard to read his behavior. Did any of it even matter? He was just the man she drank next to tonight. She didn’t need to evaluate his every action.

“So, is he your boyfriend?” Jack prodded, leaning closer to Darcy as he asked. She could feel his breath on her neck and could smell the vodka on his tongue.

“Oh, no, he’s just a friend!” Darcy insisted – very unconvincingly, if you asked her.

_He’s just a friend._

Raf had only caught a few words of her conversation, but _that_ he heard.

Just a friend.

Rafael was just a friend.

It stung.

It burned.

And it… it hurt.

Rafael felt frozen in place, like he needed to feel each individual dream and hope for his relationship with Darcy shatter. His heart ached. Everything felt blurry and rough around the edges now. Even the beer in his hand felt too icy and heavy. He just wanted to go home. 

He imagined sitting back in his seat and watching them for the rest of the night.

No… he really imagined watching Darcy – seeing her have fun and knowing she wanted nothing more than friendship.

There was a part of Rafael that wanted to blame Darcy. It insisted that she was responsible for this heartbreak, that she had fooled him with mixed signals. Who looks at their friend the way she looks at him?

But Rafael knew it was his fault.

He was the one who left Darcy. He picked someone else.

She deserved to do the same.

Rafael just wasn’t strong enough to sit there and watch.

When he approached Darcy, she gave him _that_ smile – like she was so incredibly happy to see him and could only look in his direction. It was frustrating to see it now, knowing that he had spent weeks interpreting that as romantic interest when it was just another smile.

“Hey, Darcy, I’m heading out. Thanks for all your help today,” Rafael said quickly, only leaning close so she could hear him clearly as he put his practically full beer on the table in front of her.

“What? You’re leaving already?” Darcy asked, looking practically deflated with disappointment. This time, Rafael decided not to read into her. Clearly, he hadn’t done a good job in the past.

Instead, he just shrugged, “It’s late. I’ll see you around, though.”

They had talked about getting breakfast in the morning…

 _I guess he doesn’t want to do that now_ , Darcy thought to herself, swallowing hard and trying her best to smile.

“ _Oh_ ,” Darcy sighed. She was surprised by how much it hurt. It wasn’t the first time Rafael had done this – left early with a dismissive shrug. She recognized the way his eyes avoided her, like he felt guilty right before he planned on pulling away.

He had done it so many times that she used to wonder if she would ever find Raf – the real Raf – again.

But that was before the attack, the near-death experience, and the breakup.

Darcy thought things were different now. She even got her hopes up that maybe they could get it right this time. She started using words like “fate” and “love” in her head.

Well… now she saw Rafael wasn’t doing the same.

Rafael didn’t say anything else. Instead, with a huff, he glanced in Jack’s direction and left without even saying goodbye to their other friends. It stung. Even when Jack started talking to her again, all she could think of was Rafael’s outline in the doorway, leaving her _again_.

He seemed upset, didn’t he?

Maybe something was wrong.

Or maybe she let herself get too close today. Maybe he realized all she had to do to be there with him today. Maybe she looked at him too much or smiled too much. Maybe he figured out she was in love with him and pulled away to save her future rejection.

Darcy wanted to finish her drink and Raf’s beer and just forget about his mixed signals. She spent all day moving furniture. She deserved a fun night, even if Rafael wasn’t here. There was Jack, after all. Really, all she would have to do was look at him the right way. If she wanted him, he was hers.

But she didn’t want Jack.

She wanted Raf.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him. She couldn’t pay attention to anything else.

It had only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

She had to see if he was okay.

“I’ll be right back,” Darcy mumbled to Jack. She slid out of the booth before Jack could even ask where she was going.

Once Darcy was outside the bar, she realized how foolish her plan was. She had no idea where Raf even was. By now, he could be in a cab on the way to his apartment. She should just go back inside and talk to Raf tomorrow.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she started aimlessly walking down the sidewalk, looking in every passing stranger for a familiar face.

It was a ridiculous effort, but she got lucky.

Rafael, after less than 2 blocks, gave up on walking himself home and parked himself on the curb trying to hail a taxi. He hadn’t yet been successful.

Instinctively, Darcy rushed towards him. She had no idea what to say or how to explain why she came after him. She just wanted to see him…

“Raf?” Darcy asked tentatively once she was close enough to be heard by him.

Rafael hesitated to look in her direction. It couldn’t be Darcy. He had to be imagining it.

But… she was there.

Without his permission, his heart swelled with something warm and bright and reserved solely for Darcy. Despite his promise that he would stop trying to interpret grand meanings from her actions, he impulsively decided that this was a grand gesture. She ran into the night for him. That meant something, didn’t it?

 _Just friends_ , he reminded himself.

Still, even with the reminder, a sliver of hope survived.

“Darcy, what are you doing?” Rafael asked, trying very hard not to look at her for too long. He didn’t trust himself to look at her and not sweep her into his arms, and he knew that’s not what she wanted.

“I just…” she stammered, “You seemed upset when you left, so I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Oh… I’m fine.”

“Right,” Darcy crossed her arms nervously.

She had her answer. She should leave.

She didn’t leave though.

“Are you sure?”

“What?”

“Just… are you sure? If you are upset, you can tell me.”

“No, I can’t,” Rafael scoffed against his better judgment.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Darcy took a step back.

“Nothing.”

“No, it clearly means _something_ ,” Darcy insisted, growing frustrated, “What is it?”

“Seriously, it’s nothing,” Rafael rolled his eyes.

How dare he!

She fumed as she barked, “Bullshit.”

Rafael raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine, you want to know what it is?” Rafael crossed his arms as he turned to face her.

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been saying, you asshole.”

“ _Fine_. Back there, you told that guy I was just your friend!”

She didn’t react like Rafael thought she would, not that he even quite knew what to expect.

She didn’t look angry or shocked. She looked… confused. Maybe even frustrated.

“Are you serious?” Darcy asked incredulously.

“Why would I not be serious?” Rafael insisted quite proudly.

“I don’t know,” Darcy rolled her eyes, “Maybe because you did the exact same thing to me six hours ago!”

Rafael paused and then weakly asked, “What?”

“Before dinner, when your friend Alex left, he asked you who I was. _You_ told him that I was a friend,” Darcy reminded. She was looking at Raf like he was an idiot. Frankly, he felt like one.

He remembered telling Alex that, though he didn’t know Darcy heard him. But it still wasn’t the same.

“Calling you a ‘friend’ is not the same as you calling me ‘ _just_ a friend,’” Rafael argued, “It’s totally different!”

“It’s exactly the same.”

“You can be a friend and still be more than a friend!” Rafael asserted, “It’s the _just_ part!”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, it isn’t. They are two very different things.”

Darcy looked close to wringing Rafael’s neck. He wasn’t sure he blamed her.

“ _Fine,”_ Darcy threw her arms up in defeat, “Let’s say it’s a different thing. I’m your friend, and maybe that could mean more. But does it? Does it mean more for us?”

Rafael was overwhelmed.

Did it mean more?

He wanted it to, but… did she? Or was she just fighting for the point of it?

“I… I don’t know,” Rafael fumbled.

“You don’t know?” Darcy repeated. He instantly knew it was the wrong answer.

“Well, I don’t. I mean, tonight, I offered a night of just us, and then you took me to a bar where you flirted with some other guy,” Rafael explained, “I don’t know what to think.”

“What about you? You told your grandmother I was an angel, and then twenty minutes later, you told your friend that I was a friend who was just helping you move in!” Darcy felt increasingly uncomfortable. Even without attracting the attention of passersby, they were wading into dangerous territory.

She had never spoken _this_ openly with Raf about their unusual relationship.

She worried where it would end.

But at the same time, she didn’t want to stop it. It had been over a year. If they were ever going to be together, _someone_ had to say something.

“Well… what do you want it to mean?” Rafael asked.

 _Oh_.

She hadn’t expected him to be that direct.

She didn’t have an answer – or maybe she did and was too afraid to tell him.

“Um…” Darcy stammered, “I like being your friend.”

“Oh,” Rafael frowned.

“ _But_ , well… I might _also_ like, um, more. Maybe.”

“More?” Rafael repeated. He swallowed the hope building in his chest. He was too vulnerable to let himself hope right now.

“Yeah. Only if you want to, though,” Darcy quickly clarified.

“I do,” Rafael coughed nervously, “So, I guess… we agree then?”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Darcy seemed unsure when she said it.

Was this… were they agreeing to be more than friends right now?

It was all happening so quickly – and with such nervousness from both sides – that she wasn’t sure.

“We could try a date,” Rafael ventured cautiously.

“A date?’

“A date,” Rafael confirmed. He didn’t like how long she took to answer. Every second felt like an incredible risk, and he prepared himself for heartbreak.

“Um… yeah, I would like a date.”

“You would?” Rafael’s jaw practically dropped.

“I would love a date,” Darcy awkwardly jammed her hands in her pockets just so she didn’t have to think about what to do with them.

“We could go now, if you wanted,” Rafael was so excited that he couldn’t stop himself from asking. He was so afraid she could change her mind.

“We could, _but_ …” Darcy frowned.

 _Shit_.

“But what?” Rafael asked apprehensively.

“It’s just that I haven’t showered, and I spent all day moving and then sitting in a crowded bar,” Darcy explained anxiously. It’s not like she wanted to remind him that she was sweaty and gross when he was _finally_ asking her on a date after all this time.

Oh.

Rafael breathed out a sigh of relief. That was a normal reason. She wasn’t changing her mind.

“But I’m not working on Friday,” Darcy added eagerly.

“Friday?” Rafael mulled it over. He liked the sound of that. He already had a dozen places he wanted to take her, and he would have nearly a week to plan it… With a bright, handsome smile, Rafael nodded, “Friday it is.”

Darcy’s face split into the prettiest smile Rafael had ever seen.

She was so incredibly wonderful, and she wanted to go on a date _with him_. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“I guess I’ll see you then,” Darcy bit her lower lip in an attempt to quell her excitement and come off cool and casual. It didn’t work. She still looked positively ecstatic.

“I guess you will,” Rafael confirmed.

He wasn’t tired anymore. He didn’t even know what tired was. He was walking on cloud nine as far as he was concerned.

Darcy awkwardly fidgeted for a moment, unsure what she was supposed to do. Finally, she just nodded her goodbyes and started walking to the bar. For a moment, Rafael watched her go, silently repeating, “she’s really going on a date with me,” over and over again.

Then, with a surge of courage and happiness, Rafael ignored the oncoming taxi coming for him, and he ran down the sidewalk to catch up with Darcy. She stopped when he called her name and just stared at him, terrified he was running up just to cancel.

But he didn’t.

Instead, Rafael walked right up to her, and after thinking about it for so many months, Rafael finally kissed Darcy.

And the kiss wasn’t even the best part.

The best part was that they had a date on Friday… and they weren’t just friends.


End file.
